


Celestial Observations

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Wally West, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Space Heater Wally, Worried Dick, adorable boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: "Moving a little closer to him, Dick admired the scattered freckles on Wally’s cheeks and nose, dipping down to place a kiss on his nose.He was interrupted when Wally abruptly turned over in his sleep, smacking his hand right into Dick’s face."Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.Boy do I love Birdflash





	Celestial Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Peeps, 
> 
> I was in the mood for fluffy Birdflash, so here you go! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, 
> 
> ~E.M.H.

Dick leaned over in the dim light of his bedroom and smiled fondly at the warm body pressed up against him. The soft moonlight filtering through the window illuminated flashes of red hair and the adorable sight of a sleepy smile etched onto his boyfriend’s face. 

Wally breathed deeply, chest rising and falling rhythmically. Dick took in the freckle smattered skin and the lean curve of his back and thought about how lucky he was to have such a cinnamon roll of a boyfriend. 

Tonight’s mission was a hard one, and the team had all been exhausted after they finished it. 

They were assigned to a largely populated town close to some mountains. The monsoon season had disrupted the mountain’s mud covered sides, leading them to collapse down on the town in an avalanche of mud and dirt. 

Kaldur, Wally, and Dick in were tasked with getting civilians to safety as they were three of the fastest on the team. M'gann, Conner, and Zatanna tried to hold back the mud long enough for them to evacuate the town. 

Artemis and Roy were back at the mountain, prepared to go as backup. Batman hadn’t wanted everyone there just in case a possible emergency occurred elsewhere and the justice league couldn’t help. 

Dick had just gotten a group of people to safety when he heard a yell of alarm. Kaldur had slid to the edge of a large section of overhanging rock in an attempt to save a little boy. Any further and he and the boy would fall over the cliff and down at least fifty feet. 

Dick had started running towards the two but of course, Wally, being a speedster beat him to them. 

Dick still remembered the conversation that Wally had with the frightened boy. 

“Hey there. I’m Kid Flash. What’s your name?” 

The boy, who couldn’t have been older than eight or nine, replied with a shaky voice. “Amir. My name is Amir. I’m scared.” The boy’s chocolate brown eyes filled up with tears as he looked at Kaldur, who was desperately trying not to move the slipping mud around him or the boy would fall. 

“Well Amir, don’t you worry because the great and powerful Robin is nearby too! So is Miss Martian, Superboy, Zatanna, and Aqualad,” at this, Wally tore his eyes away from Amir and nodded once to Kaldur. “Have you heard of us?” 

Dick had wondered why Wally was striking up a conversation but one look at the boy’s wide eyes and he understood. Wally was distracting him as he slowly inched his way over, past Kaldur, trying to keep the boy calm. 

Damn his idiot, big-hearted boyfriend. 

Dick had forgotten that Wally had asked a question until Amir replied. “I-I think. Mama doesn’t tell me much. Just that some people don’t like you. They don’t think you’re a hero.” 

Wally’s eyes darkened a bit but he quickly switched it out with an easy smile. “But do you?” 

Amir seemed caught off guard by the question and scrunched up his brow, in deep thought. 

“I think you save people who can’t save themselves. And that makes you a hero.” 

Wally seemed shocked by the answer, the smile momentarily dropping from, his face, replaced with something more akin to awe. 

“Okay then, Amir. I need you to trust me.” He stretched his hand out towards the small boy, beckoning for him to come closer. “I need you to move slowly and come towards me.” 

The faint shouts of Zatanna and the others reached his ears and Wally knew he didn’t have much time remaining. The mountain was going down. 

The boy nodded, determined as he shakily stepped forward, nearly slipping on the mud. 

Dick thought it would work for a second. That Amir could make it. Then the rock started to crack. 

Green eyes widening in alarm, Wally threw himself forward with immense speed and grabbed Amir’s arms in his, swinging him with all his might towards a stable area of the mountain. 

Right at Dick’s feet. 

The rock cracked even further and Wally looked down, panic spreading through his features. 

His eyes flickered up to meet Dick’s once more and at that moment Dick saw the pure terror in the shades of green. But more importantly, he saw love. He saw the same warmth in Wally’s eyes as when they first kissed, right as the clock struck midnight on New Year's Eve. The same warmth as when Dick got hurt on a mission and Wally spent three full days in the med-bay by his side. 

Wally leaped forward just as Dick did, grabbing onto each other's arms and rolling out onto stable ground. 

Dick could see the faint blue of Kaldur’s glowing marks as he prepared to carry Amir away. 

“You’re my hero.” The small voice said, and Wally looked up from where he was on the ground at the boy. 

Amir’s eyes looked bright as he continued. “And I think I know who your hero is too.” 

He locked eyes with Dick and gave him a small smile before letting Kaldur take him away. 

Wally was breathing heavily, just seeming to realize that he was literally on top of Dick, straddling his hips. 

“Oh,” he breathed, “sorry.” 

Dick laughed, brushing hair out of Wally’s eyes, using the pad of his thumb to wipe a streak of mud off of his face. “Don’t apologize Kid-Idiot.” 

Wally smirked but looked deeper into Dick’s eyes, warmth returning in the forest green iris'. “He was right you know,” 

Dick leaned his head to the side, brow scrunching up in confusion. 

“You are my hero.” 

He thinks his heart melted right there. 

Shaking away the memory with a dopey smile, Dick focused on the sleeping boy in front of him, who was currently snuggling close to him. 

As Dick gently placed his hand on Wally’s cheek, he leaned over the speedster, relishing the warmth he radiated. Wally had explained to him that since speedsters’ molecules vibrated at a faster pace than regular humans, he was likely to run hotter than most. Which basically meant Dick slept with a space heater boyfriend. 

Moving a little closer to him, Dick admired the scattered freckles on Wally’s cheeks and nose, dipping down to place a kiss on his nose. 

He was interrupted when Wally abruptly turned over in his sleep, smacking his hand right into Dick’s face. 

Dick let out a squeak as he tipped over, falling out of the bed and slamming into the ground. 

Wally bolted up at the loud noise, sleepily gazing around in search of Dick. 

His eyes fell on his boyfriend, who was on the ground, grumbling and rubbing his face. 

“Hey, Dick?” Grumble. “why are you on the floor?” 

He received more grumbling in response as he reached over and hauled Dick to his feet, lifting him on to the bed once more. 

“You okay?” 

Dick grinned as he pressed his face to Wally’s chest, who in turn wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist. “Never better.” He spoke again, tilting his head up a little to give the speedster a kiss. 

“I love you Wally.” 

Several moments passed and Dick had actually thought that Wally, might have fallen asleep until a soft voice replied, 

“Love you too Dickie-bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a rushed ending but then again, I wrote this at 12 am :P
> 
> I hope you liked it, feel free to leave a review! 
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> Have any of you seen Infinity War yet? I know, I know, I'm writing about DC but talking about Marvel- but I can't help myself! My friend and I went to see it on Friday and it was a blast. 
> 
> Have a great Sunday!   
> ~E.M.H.


End file.
